comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zatanna
Zatanna or Zatanna Zatara is a well known stage magician, and also a known JLA member. She is known for both her on stage magical tricks as well as known for her ability to cast real magical spells. How exactly she does what she does is unknown, but many people know of her and her abilities. In addition, her place of living is also quite well known, and even her specific address is known by many and has been published in the newspapers on occassion. Background The world's a stage and everyone is a player in it. This is the way Zatanna leads her life and by extension, conducts her business. A stage magician by day, she wows crowds all over with her displays of wonder, carrying on the legacy that was built by her father and by extension what has been shared with the world by her family. Or at least, this is what she may prefer. It's simple to say the world's a stage, but in truth, stagecraft was the easier part. The world itself was not easy and required balance and her place in it was to be present when that balance was to be maintained. This was a legacy that was placed within her in her youth and now that she's an adult, she dutifully carries out her works both in business and heroics. Her inspiration and ever closest to her heart, her father, was the driving force behind her engagement in the world. His loss being a source of incredible grief, but also a well of determination, has encouraged her to do what was right, to utilize her abilities for greater causes than herself. And though he is distant now, his message and life's work still rings true in her performances and her assistance with matters of the living world as well as the underworld. She maintains a long standing relationship with the JLA on matters of mythicism and the occult, but regularly serves as a peacebringer and leader in maintaining order.. Unable to be a passersby or idle observer, fate and destiny often bring her to places where she is needed, even beyond her understanding of why. Yet, she acknowledges her necessity, knowing that for whatever reason, she will act accordingly. Not without her struggles, she is often in conflict with matters involving her powers, rightfully and overly concerned of what they can do to people if mismanaged and handled improperly. Even with great talent such as hers and the control to go with it, there is always a chance that something may go wrong and accepting the responsibility of having tarnished someone's life is a difficult burden to bear. In addition to having such power, she is cautious regarding the world of stagecraft. It has seen a resurgence in recent times, but like all things, they come in waves and as the world of entertainment gathers together, there's always the chance that acts like hers may be considered dry, uninspired and ultimately washed up. With other forms of media capable of challenging her own, how can she be certain that her team and craft won't suffer under the weight of the industry? Despite her reservations on movies and shows, much to her chagrin, they creep into her territory enough to cause discomfort. Her father became a master of both industries, but even he knew there would always be fascination in the world. With this knowledge, she hopes to service generations of people to come with things only Hollywood could hope to dream of. Outside of her concerns, she takes to the world at large, constantly seeking to improve upon herself as a magician in the figurative and literal sense. Life is not a rehearsal, the curtain is always up and the camera is always rolling. To this effect, she gives all of herself to those around her. Well known and adored by many, she seeks not to let people down, least of all her own self. There's too much at stake to let life live her, so she chooses to live her life one day at a time as guardian and protector of the mortal plane, facing each challenge like a true performer. Life sometimes needs a magic touch. Besides, what's a world without heroes, anyway? A dull and boring one. Being a hero may not have been something she chose, but she respects what fate has brought her and has dwelled on what it meant to save lives. In the time she's been a hero, she's held back the forces of darkness, scrubbing hell off the face of the Earth and more. And what of the two worlds that have become one? Starting from scratch might have been an incredible pain, but it became a testament to her strengths and overcoming adversities in any universe she's placed in. What it meant to truly be a hero. It wasn't about becoming the image of perfection, that's reserved for the stage. No, her service within the Justice League and on her own have taught her many valuable lessons. Imperfections are a reminder of why heroes are needed; why she's needed. Her efforts have given hope to many a people who would have otherwise been unkindled within and that's enough for her to continue pressing onward to fight against any threats that stand against the world, its people, and herself. Personality Zatanna has a flair for drama and is quite the performer, often defaulting to confidence and carrying herself with an air of pomp and circumstance. Full of charm and wit, she throws it all on the table, coming across as direct and to the point. Unafraid of dancing with sass, she can make sniping comments easily enough and sharp, cutting observations. Not beyond being temperamental, when pushed, she will definitely shove back and with greater force. Yet, she is a gentle soul and though she appears to be distant and aloof, it is largely for the protection of her own heart and for those around her, family, friends and associate. Her concerns are always tilted towards how she can be of service to the people. Bound by fate of her abilities, but choosing of her own destiny for a greater cause beyond herself. Logs First Player *2011-08-10 - Magic at Macy's - Kara meets Zatanna - the two discuss school, magic, science and Arthur C. Clarke. *2011-08-16 - The Great Ape Escape - Kara on the beach, Solar and Zee join. Zatanna leaves, Enter... TITANO. Everything's better with monkeys? Second Player *2017-12-05 - Mission to Latveria - heroes are dispatched to coerce Dr Doom's help. Third Player *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Taken